gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Sila
A.K.A. The Light-Givers History The Anna Sila were an organization formed during the time of the Great Scourging. Their aim was to cleanse the whole of Gaiana from the Daemons of Chaos, who had at that time overrun the planet's surface. Most of the Mannish population of Gaiana had hidden underground, in the Urloc caves of Mailanu. The Anna Sila took the role of Demon Hunters, and with their army, the Cor Rogurth, vanquished most of the Unclean. They then led the peoples of Gaiana back to the surface. The Anna Sila were formed by the six Magi, with the aid of the Gods. In return for their services they were granted many gifts, most importantly demon-slyaing weapons and longevity of life. There were originally seventeen members of the group, but only a fraction remain alive. Bisha, the Northern Magus, has recently opened a college dedicated to the training of a new generation of Anna Sila. Situated in Iaur Angudum, this College of Purging has strict entry requirements. The Six Magi *Galen the Great (deceased) *Komo of the South (Deceased) *Bish Northhammer *Zak of the East *Jiko Sunsdawn (Deceased) *Kalla Palesbane (Deceased) Other Members *Caledor- King of the Easten Elves (Deceased) *Melwen (Daughter of Caledor) *Gerunor- king of the Western Elves *Grimbold the Brave *Kuliak- Dwarven founder of Kizakimo (Deceased) *Bralnora *Nalkhi the Half-Orc (Deceased) *Cremill the Clean (Deceased) *Llyogren the Betrayer (Deceased)* *Borath the Golden (Son of Galen) *Canus (Brother of Galen) * Llyogren was eventually possessed by a Demon of the Fourth Pale. He slew Cremill, and nearly opened the Doors of Galen, which kept the demons in Mailanu. He was eventually slain by Grimbold, his brother. Despite his name extension, he is still honoured amongst the Light-Givers, if not by historians. The Anna Sila in Ardadain Following in the footsteps of Bisha, Lexus has recently started up a new Eastern College dedicated to the Light-Givers. Situated in Angost, below the Temple of Eleniel, the Hall of Aurelius is dedicated to the training of new members. The Anna Sila are an extension to the Starlords and follow most of the guidelines of the Clerics and Paladins of that religion. However, the Anna Sila are a secret branch, and rarely reveal themselves. They are dedicated to the cleansing of Ardadain, and the slaying of Demons and extra-planar beings. Their current leader is Archdeacon Ulmoth Kenridge, a Half-Elven warrior orignally from Edhelnore. They are also known as the Order of Galen, though they have no holy regalia. The Starlords are currently being taught by Borath, with occassional assistance form Grimbold and Canus. Members of the Anna Sila are chosen from the ranks of the Starlords, so most members possess most of the skills of the Clerics or Paladins. The Anna Sila are secretive, and usually dress themselves in civilian clothing, or the normal Starlord garb. When in the Hall, or on official duty, they wear long white robes, and silver armour, and great winged helmets. As they are secret, most of the Starlords are unaware of their existance, and only Sindara and her closest associates know where they are located. Hence, the only way of joining is by invite, and even on refusal the prospective member must vow not to reveal anything. At the moment, most of the Anna Sila are situated in Vancumar, and are working closely with the Order of Kalina. Additionally, a number of the Order are travelling the realm, after an increase in Demon sightings. The recent incident at Gothmarket has attracted a large number of Light-Givers. Most travelling Anna Sila go alone, occasionally attracting adventurers. Their symbol is a silver ring, with a red flame in the middle. Skills Weapon 1 4 Weapon 2 3 Body Development 3 Demon/Devil Lore 5 Runes 2 Spell Mastery 3 Attunement 2 Sense Reality Warp 2 HE: One Demon Plane 7 Symbol Lore 2 Circle Lore 2 Taunting 2 Presence Projection 2 MIA: Chain 4 Transcend Armour 2 Hobbies 5 +5 PR Must forsake 1 level Spell-Lists Exorcism Demon Mastery Talent Points Demon-Slaying Weapon= 15 Holy weapon= 10 Know True-name of One Demon= 20 1D3 Extra-planar Followers= 10 Raugmar Medallion*= 0 '' * Wearer can teleport to ONE demon plane (PC's choice) and survive, and travel back, at will.'' Category:Ardadain Category:Groups Category:Starlords Category:Religion Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Anna Sila